Evil Can Be Disguised
by RandyCunninghamIsAwesome
Summary: A new girl came to Norrisville High and Randy doesn't feel safe around her. She has a secret to hide... a big one. A school trip to Mexico is close and Randy tries to take his mind off the new girl. But he can't. He needs to find out about this girl!
1. Chapter 1

Randy let out a big yawn and got up out of bed. He was playing Grave Puncher with Howard all night. He was sleepy, very sleepy. He stumbled to get his clothes on. He finally got his clothes on and then saw his phone vibrate on his table. He walked over to it and saw it was a text message from Howard.

**I am tired! **the text says. Randy replies to Howard.

**Me too. **Randy sent his message. Randy walked to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Wow, your tired." Randy's Father says to him. Randy's Father's name was Derain. He had spiky red hair, green eyes and worked at a bank.

"Why are you tired?" Randy little 5 year old sister Jovie asked. Jovie's purple hair blows into her face.

"I couldn't fall asleep." Randy says getting some Froot Loops. After Randy finished his cereal his Mother came down. She was a lovely lady. Had a great job, an Archeologist. Her name was Rainy. She has aquamarine hair that fell down her back, her purple eyes sparkled as she read pages of a book. She carried lots of books on bones and temples and finished reading them every night.

"Randy, you ready for school?" she asked in a voice like silk.

"Yup." He sat up, grabbed his bag and checked to see if his Ninja Mask was in there. It was so he followed Rainy out to the car. They got into the car and Rainy drove Randy to school. When they got to Norrisville High they said good- bye and Rainy drove to her work. Randy saw Howard running towards him. Howard ran into Randy.

"RANDY!" Howard screamed. "I JUST HAD COFFEE, BEST THING I'VE EVER TASTED!"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Randy said. "You had coffee?"

"Yes and it was so good! I'm wide awake!"

The bell rang and everyone went inside. Randy and Howard had Mrs. Driscoll. When they got to class Randy noticed Mr. Driscoll wasn't at Mrs. Driscoll's side.

"Hello class," Mrs. Driscoll greeted her students "if you're wondering why Mr. Driscoll isn't here today, he's at home sick in bed. So, today we will be learning about Mexico before we go in a week."

Yes, Mrs. Driscoll is taking her class to Cancun, Mexico to see the Riviera Mayan Temples.

"What plants are in Mexico?" Mrs. Driscoll asked. Then a girl with bleach blonde hair (or white), green eyes, a blue sundress with black converse and a emerald colored necklace came into Mrs. Driscoll's class.

"Is this 'Mrs. Driscoll's' class?" the mysterious girl asked.

"Yes, hi, I'm Mrs. Driscoll." they shook hands.

"I'm Michelle." the girl says.

"Do you want to introduce yourself to the class?"

"Sure, I guess." Michelle says. Michelle stands in front of the class.

"Hi, I'm Michelle." Michelle started "I moved here from Hawaii, I am very active and like to learn. I also know a lot about science, my parents are scientist and that's all."

Randy felt unsafe when Michelle walked in the room. There was something about Michelle, something bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Science was over and Michelle walked over to Randy and Howard.

"Hey!" Michelle says greeting the two boys.

"Hi," Howard says. "So you moved here from Hawaii?"

"Yes." Michelle replied to Howard.

"What is it like there?"

"Very different from here. Like the fact there is a _Ninja_?" Michelle says suspiciously.

"Yeah! The Ninja is pretty cool." Howard says. "This is my best friend Randy."

"Hi Randy!" Michelle says.

"Hi," Randy says like he was shy.

"Are you shy?" Michelle asks Randy.

"No," Howard says "He is the most friendly guy I know! Come on Cunningham. What's gotten into you?"

"Just tired." Randy says.

"Want some coffee?" Howard asks holding out a cup of coffee.

"No thanks."

"I have a quick question?" Michelle asks.

"Yes?" Randy says.

"Can you show me where the gym is? I have gym next."

"Good luck with that!" Howard says laughing.

"I'll show you." Randy says getting out of his seat. Maybe he can find some things out about this girl. Howard stays behind laughing. Randy and Michelle are walking through the halls. Randy is just answering questions from Michelle about the Ninja. Michelle seems really into the Ninja. Must be interested in history. She did say she liked to learn.

"Do you know any of the Ninja's special fighting moves?" Michelle asks.

"A little, he uses his sword a lot." Randy answers. Then they stop in front of the gym doors.

"Here is the gym." Randy says.

"Well thanks, Randy!" Michelle says.

"Anytime." Randy says as Michelle walks into the gym. Randy walks away to get to his next class.

Inside the girl's change room Michelle has her gym uniform on and goes into a bathroom stall. She locks the stall door, takes out her cell phone and calls someone. The phone is ringing and then someone says hello.

"McFist," Michelle whispered into her cell phone.

"Yes?" McFist asked. What is Michelle doing? Why is she talking to McFist?

"I'm getting closer to finding out the Ninja's identity."

"Good job, when you're finished finding the Ninja's identity, then... I'll set your family free."

"Yes Sir." Michelle says and ends the call.


	3. Chapter 3

It is lunch and Randy and Howard are sitting at a cafeteria table. Howard and Randy are sitting beside each other. They see Michelle walking by all by herself. It is her first day so she is a little lonely.

"Howard," Randy whispered to Howard. "Should we invite Michelle over here... to find out some things about her? "

"She's a hot girl, go for it! She might make us popular." Howard says eating steak... a big piece.

"Michelle!" Randy yelled. Michelle looked around for who said her name. Randy waves his arm and Michelle she's him. She walks over to Randy.

"Hey!" Michelle greeted.

"Sup?" Howard says taking a big bite out of steak.

"Nothin' much." Michelle says. Michelle looks at the steak on Howard's plate.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked.

"Oh, just the steak." Michelle replied.

"You a vegetarian?"

"Nope, meat lover all the way! It's just making me hungry." Michelle says "I am going to go get some steak. I'll be back." Michelle walks away to get some steak. Howards eyes are wide. Michelle was an angel for Howard... just because she is a meat lover!

"Randy, she _is _a meat lover!" Howard squeals like a girl who saw Justin Bieber, Josh Hutcherson or whatever makes girls go crazy.

"Lots of girls are Howard. Lots of girls." Randy says.

"Buts she's... different somehow."

"Different how?"

"She's just different! I don't know why, she's just different." Howard says.

Michelle walks back with cafeteria tray with a piece of steak, broccoli and water. She sits down on the other side of the table while Randy and Howard sit beside each other. She takes a bite of her steak while Randy and Howard look at her. She looks up with a confused face.

"Why are you looking at me?" she asks.

"Nothing!" Randy yelled.

"Right..." Michelle says.

It was quiet between them for a minute.

"How's everyone's day going?" Michelle says.

"Good." Howard says.

"Suspicious." Randy says. Howard kicks Randy's shin from under the table.

"Ow!" Randy cries. Howard gives him the _Don't _you _act suspicious around her! _look.

"I mean awesome!" Randy lies. Michelle puts on a grin.

"What do you like to do, Michelle?" Randy asks.

"Oh, I like to read, watch Harry Potter, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit and Star Trek. I also love to draw! Even though I'm not good at drawing, and... um..." Michelle stops for a few seconds catching her thought.

"'And' what?" Howard asks.

"Dance." Michelle says like she's embarrassed.

"That's cool!" Randy says.

"Yeah, but... I don't like dancing in- front of people."

"Why? Or is it personal?" Howard asks.

"It's a little personal." Michelle says finishing up her lunch. "My friends from my old school got to see me dance, sometimes, and they said I was good."

"Can you do any flips?" Randy asks.

"I can do a front flip. Not a back flip! I've been trying to do a back flip all my life! I almost broke my neck trying to do one... on the trampoline."

"Oh." Howard says.

"I guess the universe wants me not to do a back flip. Enough about me, I want to know about you guys. You both seem fun!" Michelle says. "Come on, you know you wanna."

"OK," Howard begins "I don't like school, I love video games, especially Grave Puncher, I like meat, Taco Tuesday, the Ninja and-"

"OK, that will go on and on and on." Randy says.

"Fine, then lets hear about you." Michelle says looking at Randy. Her green eyes glimmer with wonder.

"Its a long list, I don't want to bore you."

"OK." Michelle says.

The bell rings and everyone heads to their class.


	4. Chapter 4

Michelle left for her next class and waved bye to Howard and Randy. Howard was as you can say in _love _with Michelle.

"I should ask out Michelle." Howard says.

"Dude, we've only known her for half a day!" Randy says.

"And stole my whole heart in a minute!" Howard says love sick. Howard skips out of the cafeteria. Randy is so shocked at what just happened. Did Howard just... fall in love? With Michelle? The girl that they know nothing about? Well the answer is yes. Howard is so in love, he starts to sing.

_**Howard:** I wanna know what love is!_

"What are you doing?" Randy asked.

"Singing." Howard replies.

"Why?" Randy asks.

"Because..."

_**Howard:** I wanna know what love is!_

"Oh my gosh." Howard says putting his hand on his face. "I am so in love, bro!"

"Howard, sure Michelle is cute but we know nothing about her!" Randy says. Howard denies.

Howard says "We know her name, how old she is, we know-"

"I mean what's her life story? How many family members she has and other things!" Randy says.

"We can find that out later!" Howard says and walking away from Randy and heading to class.


End file.
